what should of happened
by bieliebergirl-akatsukilover
Summary: this is what me and my narutard friends think should of happened when SPIOLER naruto fights pein and itachi together. ItaSaku don't like don't read...o and review


**Sakura in the fight** one-shot

**Yo my peoples MIKO IS HERE**

**This is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me. (I do OOC don't kill me)**

**ITACHI do the disclaimer.**

**Itachi: Miko-baka does not own Naruto, akatsuki or anything else that you already know of.**

**I'm NOT a baka…ON WITH THE STORY… spoilers of itachi and nagato fight pein**

-Cheese-**(Starts with Sakura in the medical tents going to help Naruto)**

"Sakura" an all too familiar voice shouts.

"Sorry sensei" Sakura yells back.

'I have to get to Naruto and fast' Sakura thinks 'I hope I'm not too late'

To Naruto—

"Fireball jutsu" A black haired man said.

Naruto and bee dodge the ball of fire coming straight at them. Bee got out all his swords getting ready for a fight. Naruto makes shadow clones, each pair making a rasengan. Naruto runs at Nagato with all his rasengans.

"Rasengan" Yells, no screams Naruto.

**Back to Sakura**—

'Almost there' Sakura thought pumping chakra in to her legs 'just a little more…there!'

"Shannaro" She screams as she jumps in the battle, shattering the ground and then following up with a chakra enhanced kick to Nagato. She jumps back landing next to Naruto and Bee.

"Yo" she said.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here!" Naruto screams

"I'm here to make sure you get going, Naruto"

"wha-" "BAKA, I said get going" sakura interrupted

"But what abou-" "I said to get going, I'll be fine" Sakura again interrupted. "Bee, go to"

"OK Sakura-chan I trust you, good luck, and be careful"

**After Naruto Leaves**-

"Nagato, Itachi Uchiha I will now be your opponent" Sakura says with a fake smile as she cracks the ground beneath her with her heal.

**(I'm not going to write out the battle I don't think it will be any good so…TIME SKIP to when Itachi uses shishu's sharingan to break free of the Edo Tensie)**

"so, you are no longer being controlled by Kabuto?" Sakura asks

"No" Itachi replies in monotone "Now who are you Kunochi" "My name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"Uchiha-san w-" "Itachi" "Wha-" "Call me Itachi" "alight then, Itachi will you be fighting against Madara" Sakura says seriously, staring Itachi in the eye.

"Of course"

"Then let us be on our way" Sakura says already starting to run towards Madara's Location.

Then Itachi grabs Sakura's hand. "Tell me, Sakura, Why did you have Naruto go on without you"

"I did it because he is far more important than I am in this war, If I day it will hardly make a difference" She says with a light smile "Besides I am not afraid to die for him, or any of my fellow shinobi"

"You are wrong you would definitely make a difference in the war" starts Itachi "You are a healer for all injured shinobi a very good one at that, you have super strength, you are very proficient at Gen-jutsu, Tai-jutsu, and Nin-jutsu, you also have your own technique, jutsu, and you are very smart. So do not say that you are not needed in this war, because you would be surly mistaken." He ends with the famous Uchiha smirk

"I-I Um…let's just get going" Sakura stampers with a blush, turning around so Itachi can't see it.

"Wait" "Wha-"Sakura is cut off by Itachi's lips smashed against hers.

Sakura's blush depends to a pretty red that itachi can't help but think that it looks beautiful on her. Even so Sakura melts into the kiss, and when she feels Itachi lick her bottom lip for entrance, she wraps her arms around his neck to steady herself when her legs felt as though they were about to give out . And when she feels his tongue sliding against hers she lets out a light moan causing her blush to turn to a cherry red color and Itachi to smirk against her lips.

When Itachi finally pulls away he smiles, a real smile not a smirk or half smirk/smile, or even a giant grin, just a small genuine smile.

"Let us go **MY **cherry blossom" Itachi says swiping down and sealing another kiss from his cherry blossom.

"I-I um, um o-ok **my **weasel" Sakura starts out with a blush and stampers, but gains confidence at the end and saying it with a playful smile.

Itachi again smashes his lips to sakura's "Mine" he growls then pulls away, picking her up bridal style and running in the direction of Madara.

Sakura eeps and holds on to Itachi like her life counts on it. Itachi Smirks again and holds Sakura tighter as he picks up the pace.

**(I'm just too lazy and want to go to bed so I'm going to skip The fight and just tell you Sakura delivers the final blow when Madara tries to kill Itachi by, literally, ripping out his heart and then setting the rest of his body on fire, putting his ashes in a jar then sealing it up and throwing it in the ocean. So anyway Sakura finds a way to keep Itachi alive and we are at when Itachi wakes up after thinking he died again.) **

**Time-skip**—

Itachi opens his eyes only to see complete darkness, so of course he on the inside starts freaking out but outwards he remains impassive, safe for the slight downward tilt of his lips.

"It's ok Itachi, you just need to rest your eyes a little bit after you're over use of them." A sweet, familiar voice calmly states.

"Sakura" he rasps out of his dry throat with difficulty.

"Here drink this Itachi" Sakura says handing him a cup of water "And go back to sleep I will still be here when you wake up" she assures.

'Sleep, sleep doesn't sound like a bad idea' Itachi thinks as he loses himself to the comforting embrace of the darkness called sleep.

**Time skip 2 years**—

"One more push sakura one more" a voice assure the pink haired woman sitting in the birthing ward at the hospital, "now PUSH."

"ahhhhhhhh" The woman screams as the wail of a new born breaks the air a second after. "A beautiful baby girl to go with the handsome young baby boy" The nurse says handing Sakura her new born babies.

"Sakura, what will be their names" Asks a proud father, Itachi Uchiha.

"Tsuki, and Akame" Sakura says softly rocking Tsuki in her arms while handing Akame over to the father.

"I like it Tsuki and Akame Uchiha" He says softly to his wife while kissing her forehead

**END**-

**R & R Sorry if it stinks first story, the children look like this Tsuki-black hair pink highlights black eye with emerald specks, Akame- Black hair, and Emerald eyes black specks. BYE**


End file.
